


The Pack's Deathclaws

by Huntra_Pred



Category: Fallout 4
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-10
Updated: 2020-01-10
Packaged: 2021-02-27 15:02:04
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 258
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22199044
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Huntra_Pred/pseuds/Huntra_Pred
Summary: Mason has two new pets
Relationships: Mason and his new pets
Kudos: 12





	The Pack's Deathclaws

There is two giant, lazy Deathclaws that roamed Nuka World. They followed the Overboss and came with her through the Gauntlet. According to Queen, she tamed them on the way here and never bothered to name them, so she let them go.

"I have no use for them."

Mason, oh boy, he took to them almost instantly. He fed them, gaining their trust, and before long he had two new beasts to add to his zoo. They were spoiled rotten. The bigger green one, she had a broken horn and one tooth that poked out further than the others. The smaller one who Mason presumed to be a sibling to the big green was grey with a slight yellow mixed in. She was more slender and had slimmer horns than her sister. Despite the obvious differences, the other gangs still couldn't tell which was which. It was annoying. So Mason put collars on them, and named them.

No one outside the Pack for a while knew what they were named until one day Gage actually crept up to the two sleeping lizards and checked.

Peapod and Corncob.

That's what Mason fucking named them.

"Mason… why?"

Mason looked up from his bat, "Why what?"

"Why did you name those two killer, radioactive lizards, Peapod and Corncob?"

Mason glares, "Are you fucking with me? Is it not obvious why?"

Gage's eye darts around and the rest of the pack who watched, and couple feeding the two beasts, "Not really.."

"One's green and the other's yellow."

"... Are you fucking serious?"

"Yes."

**Author's Note:**

> Mason wont admit it but the reason why the girls are named that is because he thought it was cute


End file.
